


Luck's a Bitch Like That

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to gamble with his life. Too bad he overstated his odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck's a Bitch Like That

Michael fidgeted with the gun, debating whether or not he really wanted to go through with this. His liquid courage had gotten him this far, but did he have the actual courage to pull the trigger?

“I don’t know if I want to live or die…” He’d been mumbling to himself for an hour to try and figure out where this was going. So far, it was just a bender in a broken down hotel room, miles away from the rest of Achievement Hunter. He either wanted to sober up and get his head on straight or just get everything over with.

He was exhausted from wearing the mask around his coworkers all the time. He didn’t always want to have fun or be the angry guy. Sometimes he wanted to just let the sadness seep in, to feel like he was _allowed_ to feel. Even though they were some of his best friends, Michael would be damned if he ever let coworkers get that close to him.

His hands shook as he made up his mind. He would spin the barrel, and let fate decide for him. There was only one bullet in the gun, after all. He had a good chance of getting lucky and missing the bullet entirely. Five blank spots meant an almost certain guarantee, right?

He placed the barrel to his temple and took a deep breath. “It’s up to chance now,” he said. He pulled the trigger, expecting just a click. The bullet ripped through his flesh and brain, and he fell over. Blood oozed from the wound and, from this angle, he could almost see the brain matter splattered on the wall behind him. The last thing he could think, before the world faded forever into darkness, was how much bad luck that had to have been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy piece, somewhat inspired by thoughts I've had in the past. If you feel this way, at all, /please/ seek help. I promise you, it doesn't have to stay bad forever.  
> I hope you enjoyed this piece.


End file.
